


All a Part

by AJ_1P57



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_1P57/pseuds/AJ_1P57
Summary: She was his tame, and he was her wild, in the storm of life.  He was her excitement, and she was his steady, in the fast track of the world.





	All a Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new at this, and just created a little short story, that I hope to maybe flesh out. I would really appreciate some feedback, this is just a little story that came to me, and I don't know where I want to go with it yet. So, don't be afraid to be harsh. I need honest feedback.

Pling - pling - pling. The giant drops of rain splatter on the window unit, the clickiddy clackiddy of the ceiling fan every other rotation, the pitter patter of the raindrops on the roof, the swaying of the wind, all a part of the rare summer rain. He waltzes into the room like a mystery, waiting to be solved. His eyes, a deep ocean blue in color, takes in the scene of the room. The scattered books, the checkered blanket laying over the tan recliner, the matching in color couch, brown curtains carefully pulled back, white walls with wood trimming, the floral paintings, the rain dripping down the windows, all making the room something ordinary and extraordinary at the same time.

She spots him from the hall, an old friend of years long passed. She remembers playing in a grassy field, pink sundress, summer sun, a light breeze, and him. They were so young, and blind to worries. They run through the field, the best of friends.

Arguments, parents yelling, tears, court battles, custody papers, moving trucks, new house, five states, these were the things that separated them. He looked up, and his friend was gone. She was gone.

High school, baseball, parties, booze, girls, guitars, and cars, all a part of his new routine, since he lost his friend the summer before freshman year. She was his tame, and he was her wild, in the storm of life, until there tragic parting. He eventually went off to college, a high school history teacher and coach in the making, the memory of her tucked away, not forgotten but not a constant pain.

High school, reading, writing, makeup, music, studying, and hopes of a bright future, all a constant routine, never fitting in, always missing out on typical teenage things, without her crazy friend by her side. He was her excitement, and she was his steady, in the fast track of the world. She went off to college, an English professor soon to be, the memory of blue eyes, a distant thought but a wishful dream.

A chance meeting, never expected, a surprise, kids party, mutual friend, these are the things that brought them together. Blue eyes meet green; ocean meets forest. Smiles, greetings, coffee, catching up, and finally the friends are together again. An argument, yelling, tears, and separation once again. They were both shattered. Both mourning, and missing what they never even had. Both pining for the other. Both missing the conversations, warm smiles, breathtaking eyes, and playful banter.

A car accident, a close call, broken leg, bruises, pain killers, and crutches are what caused a change within him. Car ride, steps, knocking, doors opening, apologies, confessions, and at last a kiss brought the two together. Dates, movies, meals, stolen kisses, adoring glances, and holding hands it all worked so perfectly. It felt so familiar, and yet so new. It was just as it was before, but oh so different.

Sweaty palms, picnic under the stars, a cheesy movie, fingers intertwined, and a velvet box tucked away in his pocket, are what would change them once again. This time there would be no more separation, because of the simple yet world changing “yes” she gave him.

Churches, sunflowers and lavender, flower petals falling from a little girls hand, gasps of awe, and joyful tears as she steps out in a long and flowy white gown, hair delicately curled, fingers gripping a lovely bouquet of purple and yellow flowers, a smile revealing white teeth, beautiful green eyes shimmering as they look up to meet blue ones, both filled with awe and joy, there they go.

Pling - pling - pling. The giant drops of rain splatter on the window unit, the clickiddy clackiddy of the ceiling fan every other rotation, the pitter patter of the raindrops on the roof, the swaying of the wind, all during the rare summer rain. They waltz into the room, hands held, eyes sparkling, smiles caring. The stand over to a white crib, and a beautiful baby sleeps, tiny hands clutching a blue and green chevron blanket, and they realize they never want to separate from this moment. From this moment all moments can never compare. Blue and Green eyes filled with love, gently smiles, woven together hands and hearts, and a sleeping baby, all a part of their routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think it's a good concept? Do you think I should change something? Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you! Hope you have an incredible day!


End file.
